


A Touch Of Fancy

by Asher (Asher_the_tired_rat)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Tags Are Hard, just moved in, ydris is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_the_tired_rat/pseuds/Asher
Summary: Being followed by nightmares wherever you went seemed almost ordinary to you. That all changed when you encountered the most magical man in all of Jorvik, well kinda.  Although, all change is not for the better, but could this be different? With a new horse by your side and your bad decicions slowly catching up on you, what will help you deal with all of the stress?
Relationships: Ydris (Star Stable)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. New beginnings and old problems

**Author's Note:**

> A Ydris series on ao3? Haven't seen that before  
> I all seriousness this might become a long one or maybe just not all that long.  
> Anyway, here's the first chapter for a taste of whats to come

It had taken a lot of courage for you to leave the comfy house that you had shared with your parents and finally moving out to your own apartment. Jorvik city seemed just the place where you could start your own life. Something about the bustling streets and overly friendly people, was strangely comforting. But when you saw an advertisement on the jorvik times about a horse for sale around Moorland, packing your bags and leaving your old room-mates behind to chase your dream seemed like a brilliant idea. Ever since you were just a child, horses and riding always seemed to just suck you into their magical depths. Not a single thought of hesitasion flashed your mind, when you had taken everything you had known for almost two years and left for the green hills of Jorvik. Now that you had stepped out the barely working dull green buss on the closest stop to Moorland, it hit you that you hadn’t booked a place for you to stay. Not having a place to stay while planning to buy a gorgeous horse and staying around the stable in Moorland, was not a good thing. Nonetheless, you turned to the road heading towards the small stable, keeping your head up high. You would make the best out of this unplanned situation, or at least you would try your best to. Your phone chimed, a message from your friend reminding you to take as many pictures as you physically could. Rolling your eyes, you snapped a quick selfie in front of the gates of Fort Pinta, before heading back down the cobblestone road to the other nearby stables.

The second you saw the beautiful steed standing next to your instructor Justin, you knew you had made the right choice. It proudly held its head up high, taking short graceful steps towards you. You reached your gloved hand to pet its soft head. The horses coat was a bright dapple grey, with an almost white mane that had been cut short and uneven. You only half listened to Justins explanations about what kind of place the mare had been in previously, while the mare in question rubbed its muzzle at your clothed shoulder. The cute girl had been raised in a breeding farm, and when she had not shown the traits they wanted from her, she was sold forward to anyone willing to pay enough. A few bad homes later, where they had cut her mane quite crudely, she had ended up in Moorland just a few weeks prior. Justin had named her Lumi, in reference to her snowy coat. You were absolutely in love, jumping lightly from leg to leg, ready to ride this beauty in the nearby forests. The boy chuckled, handing you the mares papers. The horse was officially yours. 

Not once in your life had you unpacked your belongings so quickly. The stable girl, Maya, laughed while watching you run around placing all of the equipment you had brought with you. Lumi stared at you from her stall, clearly waiting for her human to calm their ass down. “You know you can buy the stuff you don’t have from the shops around the stable”. Mayas words made you stop, almost dropping the light tan saddle you were holding. “Oh yea, Forgot”. You placed the saddle in your saddling room, picking a darker toned tan saddle and bringing it with you to your horses stall. The other girl in the room followed not far behind you, holding a matching brown bridle and a light baby pink saddle pad. Lumi turned her head in disgust after setting her eyes on the pink monstrosity. You raised a brow. Maya seemed to catch on quicker than you, and brought out an another saddle pad of the same size, only this time pure white. Your steed seemed to calm down significantly, clearly pleased at the new outfit choice. You laughed. “I guess Lumi is fashion conscious, huh?” the stable girl with you laughed at that as well, helping you dress your new friend in the tack it had accepted.

Weeks passed and you could not be happier by your horses side, even when your eyes struggled to keep open and the world would began to spin. You’d gotten used to this, suffering similar symptoms back at home. Nightmares had always plagued your dreams, to such amount that you could barely sleep at all. Having tried almost everything that was supposed to help during your time living with your parents, you had all but given up on the idea on getting a goodnights sleep. That was until three weeks after your move to Moorland stables. During one far too hot summer night, while you were sleeping in an empty stall next to Lumi, wrapped in many layers of warm blankets and hay, everything changed. This dream would be like no other you had ever seen, a dream that would change all of the ones that would come after it.

When your eyes could make out your surroundings, everything was in flames around you. The heat made your cheeks feel far too warm and the smoke lingering in the air caused your eyes to sting and water. The area around you was unrecognizable from any other forest that you had been to with your horse, just that normally the trees weren’t engulfed in flames like they were now. You raised your forearm to wipe away the tears that had formed in the corners of your eyes, when the faint sound of a horses cry echoed through the area. The feeling of being watched trickled up your spine, but your attention was elsewhere. “Why would there be a horse here?” your mind could not understand until you heard the cry again, only louder this time. Lumi, the cry must have been hers. Now the sound was far louder, as if she was standing right beside you. But when you looked around frantically, she was nowhere to be seen. Screaming your precious partners name, you try your best to run through the blazing trails, dodging falling embers as much as you could. Even as ash clung to your hair and many of the lower hanging branches scratched your face, you kept going. No matter how much you ran, Lumis voice never seemed to get closer. But you would not give up, so you kept on searching frantically. Everything seemed different yet the exact same no matter where you looked. 

You had no idea how long you had sprinted for, but you were nothing but glad when you arrived in a clearing, the other side of which the grey spotted horse was panicking, looking absolutely terrified. You yelled out her name, but she would not turn to look at you. It was as if you weren’t even there. Taking careful steps towards Lumi, you get closer and closer to her, praying that you would be able to calm her down. “There there girl, it’s alright now”. Just when you were about to reach out and touch the mare, strange purple sparks appeared around the grass where you were standing on. Before you had time to even blink twice, the ground around you turned into freezing cold water, sending you plummeting into its dark depths. You tried frantically to thrash around to make it back to the surface, but your arms felt like lead and moving them was taking more effort than what it was worth. The surface of the water seemed to just get farther and farther away from you the more you tried to swim up. The last thing you saw before your vision went black, was more purple sparks around the water, almost as if taunting you.

Waking up in cold sweat after a nightmare was somewhat normal for you, but it never made it any easier. Jolting up in your makeshift bed, you almost banged your head on the hard wood side of the stall Lumi lifted her head over from the stall right next to the one you had been sleeping in, clearly checking up on you. You took a few panicked breaths, before turning them into deeper and longer ones. You observed your surroundings cautiously. There was no forest or fire nor the cold water that had felt far too real for your liking. The stable that you had grown familiar with these fast few weeks was as quiet as ever, the only sounds coming from either you or Lumi. You stroked the mares soft head, relieved that it was all a dream after all. But it was strange, your dreams had never felt that real before. Trying not to think about everything too much, you leaned back into the rough hay. Things like purple sparkly magic could not be real, right?. The small drop of doubt that had crept its way deep inside your brain, disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, letting you fall into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Dreams that hit too close to home

For around a week, dreams similar to the one you had, came to you every night. Each one had started off as a normal nightmare, that you had gotten far too used to, only to be turned on its head by the same purple sparks appearing out of nowhere. Even the feeling of being watched like a zoo animal remained, as if some twisted being was happily watching you suffer. Everything from giving a sinking ship wings, just to have it crash to a mountain, to interrupting your fall with a giant trampoline. It wasn’t that bad all things considered, since at least now your nightmares felt more like a fantasy movie, and a lot less like the ones that had you shaking even after they are over. Those dreams with real scary situations all but stopped. Well, almost.

It had been an ordinary day behind you and Lumi. That all changed when you went to sleep. Some cruel god somewhere had decided that the dreams without any of your trauma attached, had ended and it was time for you to experience them again. So when you found yourself being followed by a group of snotty teen boys inside the dark halls of a school that you recognized as your old high school, your breath caught on your throat. The sound of the boys grew louder and you could almost count the footsteps of five different people. Running frantically down the halls, by instinct you moved towards your old hiding place under the fifth floor stairs. But no matter where you ran, the stairway would not appear. So in desperation, you ducked inside one of the classrooms along the hall, planning to just hide it out until the teens leave. Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on your side as the boys entered the same class that you had not long after you. You turned your head to look at your attackers. There were five, all of them carrying heavy looking baseball bats. Try as you might, you could not make out any facial features, their faces seeming more like mud than actual human faces. Taking a few steps back, you looked at them in their nonexistent eyes and mentally prepared for a fight. Just as one of them had taken a step forward, the same purple glitter erupted around them. Their figures disappeared in a cloud of magenta, and when you could finally see properly again, you hoped that you hadn’t. Instead of five teenage boys, in front of you stood five overly large rabbits. You didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. As your new predators continued their attack in their new forms, you closed your eyes tightly, praying that you could just wake up.   
The world seemed to have mercy on you, when you woke back up inside the familiar stables, with Lumi looking over at you, her eyes filled with worry. You pet her head, trying to convey that you were alright, but your still wide eyes betrayed you. Now you were sure, something was messing with you. Not wanting to experience a second case of trauma that night, you keep yourself awake until the sun rises and illuminates Moorland stables with its warm glow.

The day after a night of barely getting any sleep, naturally was exhausting. So when you got back from your work, you all but collapsed in your makeshift bed of hay and blankets. You didn’t even remember to close the stable door behind you, only leading Lumi to her stall before falling asleep. Thankfully Maya had come with you and closed and locked the door as she left. Had you been awake, you would have heard the girl mutter you a quiet good night. In the end, it didn’t matter, since your night would turn out to be anything but a good one.

The street lamps of Jorvik city illuminated the night streets that you were walking down on, towards a destination that you knew nothing about. Listening to the soft sounds of a couple cars driving somewhere far away, you could just about make out the sound of footsteps unlike your own. They were heavy and uneven, as if they belonged to a large drunk person, that was stumbling the walkway after you. Thinking quickly, you took a quick left, only to find yourself in a dark alleyway. The sound of the approaching footsteps encouraged you to keep going nonetheless. As you dodged past overflowing trashcans and discarded fast food scraps, you realized that the person after you was still following you. Just wanting to get the hell out of there, you sped up your stride. In the darkness, you barely had enough time to make out the dark outlines of a brick wall, as your way to freedom was blocked. You were at a dead end. Defeated you put your back up against the wall and slid down, to sit with your knees against your chest, and waited. It didn’t take the figure more that a couple minutes to be near enough for you to properly make out its shape. The person was heavy set, standing tall over you. Most of their features were hidden by a combo of a large black fedora and a long dark blue trench coat, but the beings six arms stuck out from under it unnaturally. You sighed, tired of being played with like this. You just wanted answers. So you try the only thing you could think of at the moment, calling out to whatever was doing this, not knowing if it could even hear your words. “Hey”. You tried, not expecting anyone to hear. When no response came, it only urged you onward, thinking that none would hear you. “I don’t know why you want to keep hurting me like this, but if it helps you deal with something, you can go on. You can take it out on me, I can take it.” You looked to the bricks on the pavement in front of you, freely letting your feelings out. It made you feel better, just being able to say it out loud. 

From the corners of your vision, you saw the purple sparks around the person chasing you, making it disappear. From behind them, appeared another figure. You studied them carefully, figuring that this could be what has been having its fun with you. Something about the mans fancy dark suit, pure white gloved fingers, and tall top hat with a purple ribbon, gave you the feeling that this was the person behind the purple sparkles. He looked at you confused, his dual colored eyes looking right through your soul. All you could do was stare back. The fancy man took graceful steps towards you, and sat down right next to you, his hand landing on your shoulder. Was he trying to comfort you? You looked at him. It seemed like he was trying to make you feel better, but he obviously had no idea how. Nonetheless you appreciated him trying. “I had no plans on hurting you, I simply was playing around” His voice echoed in your ears. It was sweet like honey, but at the same time it seemed bitter and unnatural. Mixing them together made his voice smooth, and like no other you had ever heard. It seemed oddly fitting to his appearance, unusual but gorgeous in a way you could not explain. You laughed, and smiled at him. This was your way of saying you accepted his unsaid apology. After a moment of confusion he smiled back, but stayed beside you. Neither of you spoke after that, both of you just sitting there with each other until you woke up. First time in years, you didn’t wake up in cold sweat, but your mind seemed to be at peace. Knowing that the person affecting you dreams meant you no harm, was awfully comforting. Him being beautiful probably also helped, but you refused to accept that. In your mind, it was not a brilliant idea falling in love for someone who was not even real. Someone like that could not exist. You were sure about that.


	3. Closeness like never before

In most if not all of your dreams after that night, you continue to see the man that had identified himself as “Ydris the magnificent”. The way he would bow elegantly towards you while speaking his name, made you giggle. Ydris seemed to enjoy the attention, so he made no move to stop showing off. The man would add a touch of himself in the form of purple sparklers to each and every crevice he physically could. Not even you were safe from his magic, your hair being covered in small purple butterflies on multiple occasions. Believing he was simply created by your far too wild of an imagination, you would indulge the shows he put on just to make your dreams much more cheery. No matter how bad the nightmare would begin as, Ydris always made sure that something made everything much more special. That didn’t make some of them any less scary, but through trial and error, he was getting better at guessing what scared you and what didn’t. Every encounter felt different than the last, your dreams no longer growing boring or mundane. Nonetheless, things like being turned into a golden horse, or being chased by a giant squirrel, were still quite harrowing. But you had nothing but gratitude towards the man, since after his appearance you had rarely woken up shaking with cold sweat. It was nice.

You’ve had a bad day. Between running after new starting riders, actually doing your work, and listening to Loretta complain about who knows what, you barely had enough time to catch a breath. Lumi had seemed to also catch on to your exhaustion, rubbing her gray head on your shoulder comfortingly. You reached for her, patting her on her soft forehead. You had just taken off her various tack, and were getting ready to head to bed for the night, when the door of the stable loudly slammed open, causing you to jump. A very tired looking Maya walked in, the dark circles under her eyes framed by the wavy red hair. “Hey, please take a look at these and confirm that I am not going insane”. She pointed to the thin stack of papers in her left hand. You smiled warmly, walking up to Maya before taking the sheets of paper from her shaking hands, wondering when was the last time she had eaten properly. You looked through what she had been holding. Crumbled newspaper articles about a company called “GED” planning to start drilling for oil near Silverglade castle, was stabled next to a large picture of a circus tent. You strained your tired eyes to read what the article said, but you could only make out a few words here and there. Something about a new circus arriving in Jorvik on Nilmers Highland. Maya saw the article you were looking at and pointed to it. “I know that place, it isn’t far away. I swear there was no circus there yesterday”. You raised your brow. “Are you sure? Giant tents don’t just appear overnight.” She seemed almost offended at your question, physically recoiling. Giving her a quick apology, you had realized that you had overstepped your boundaries. Maya crossed her arms in frustration and huffed. “Of course I can’t be sure, but I’d like to think I aint going crazy”. A laugh escaped from your sore throat. She was right as per usual, you can never really be sure, but it just seemed insane. You gave her back the small stack, before turning to the familiar stall next to Lumi. The mare snorted at the two of you, clearly amused at your bickering. “Night.” Maya chuckled and responded the same way, finally leaving the hay filled stable. You wanted to think more about the entire situation, but the second you laid down in your pile of blankets, you all but passed out. 

When you opened your eyes again, you took in your surroundings. You had appeared in a room filled to the brim with expensive looking nick nacks and satin covered lounging chairs. In the middle of it all was another satin covered lounging chair, except this one was much larger, being more of a couch than anything. One side was filled to the brim with feather pillows of different shades of purple and pink. The cherry on top was your dream magic man, laying down on his side, reading a book covered in words you couldn’t understand. Ydris looked up from his reading material, smiling at you. “Ah welcome in my dove.” You shuddered slightly at the pet name he had given you. In your opinion, Dove didn’t fit you, but it wasn’t bad enough for you to be bothered by it. “Come lay with me. Let my nest be your resting place for now” He made a beckoning motion with his gloved hands. Laughing at his strange wording, you moved closer. It had taken time, but eventually you had gotten used to his bizarre vocabulary. You sat yourself down next to where he had placed his feet, earning a whine from Ydris. He looked at you expectantly, waiting for you to actually lay down. He could not have meant it literally, right? Your question was answered by his arm wrapping around your waist, and pulling you to his side, with the back of your head resting against his clothed chest. A warmness spread across your cheeks, followed by a quiet yelp leaving you. The man behind you laughed, feeling his chest moving a bit behind you. Then he resumed reading his book as if nothing had happened, one of his arms casually draped around your midriff. “Two can play that game”. Your words didn’t give Ydris enough time to react, before you could grab his hand, interlocking your fingers with his and holding said hand close to your chest. You peaked behind you to see that the slight redness had spread to him as well. Satisfied with your handiwork, you get comfortable and slowly feel your tired eyes close again. You felt the others chest softly rumble behind you. Was he purring? No way, what was he, an oversized house cat? Knowing Ydris, that wouldn’t be out of the question. You would have questioned him further, but the exhaustion finally caught you, making you start to drift off. Seconds before you were lost to sleep, someone whispered something to your ear. “Seek me near my circus, if you would like to rest with me outside of this realm.” With that, you were out like a light.

Waking up the next morning felt unnerving. The realization seemed to only now hit you, that perhaps you did in fact have feelings for a figment of your imagination. But the touch you had felt on your skin, and the fingers intertwined with yours, felt far too real to be just a dream. Not to mention the warmth that had all but radiated off of him, making you feel safe within his arms. You had sat up and confirmed that yes, you were still inside Moorland Stables, still next to Lumi. There was no trace of the egotistical magic man. Sighing, you got up to feed the mare in the stall next to you, planning to investigate the lead on a wandering black horse. It had apparently been seen wondering around the shores of Moorland, carrying a red and white striped box on its back. Each time someone had tried to get close to the thing, it had just galloped off somewhere farther away. Maya had told you to give a try at catching the horse, but you had no faith in actually succeeding. At least you would be away from Loretta for a while.

To your surprise, the wondering animal hadn’t been difficult to spot, but catching it would be another thing entirely. Each time you tried to get close, it seemed to move away in its own direction. Whenever you tried to follow them, they seemed to move just a bit faster than you. It was like it was leading you somewhere. If you stopped, it stopped in its tracks, waiting for you. After a good ten minutes, your chase against the horse ended, when it arrived on the hill of Nilmers Highland. You rode next to it, ready to say something witty, when you noticed the tall purple tent, that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. As you stared in amazement, the horse walked up to a small wagon adorned with strange markings and carvings, neighing at it, as if they were calling for someone. You hadn’t even noticed when a stranger had walked up behind you, only releasing they were there after they spoke. “Ah my Zee, you have returned. With guests even.” Recognising the voice made you shudder. Turning your head towards where the voice had come from, you confirmed your suspicions. There stood the same fancy magical man, that had appeared in so many of your dreams, except this wasn’t a dream. You pinched your arm rougher than you intended, feeling the slight sting. This was not a dream. You were just about to barrage Ydris with hundreds of questions, but he spoke first. “Oh my Dove, good to see that you managed to make it.” You opened and closed your mouth like a fish on land. You tried and failed to speak, all the while Ydris was smirking at you like the little shit that he had proven to be. After seconds of struggling to form coherent words, you only managed a shaky “How?” He tilted his head lightly, very obviously just to mess with you. He of all people had no place to be confused. “Magic, my dear.” He emphasized his words by making a intricate looking playing card appear between his gloved fingers. You got down from Lumi, taking the card in your hand. That gave you more questions than answers. Your attempts at asking more questions were silenced by a chuckle coming from the man in question, before he leaned down to place a soft kiss on your lips. Your face lit up at the sudden action, while Ydris looked pleased with his handiwork. Not to be outdone, you recovered quickly, pulling the man down to another quick kiss by his collar. You could ask questions later. His lips were strangely soft, tasting sweet like cotton candy. He smiled against your skin. Pulling away, he motioned you to follow him to the wagon. You didn’t need to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part, so I hope enjoyed. This will most likely not be the last time I am writing Ydris >;D

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Tuesday and Friday until this is finished  
> If you liked this, Kudos and comments always make my day Ɛ>


End file.
